Devices of the type referred to serve for example to ensure a reliable and gas-tight seal between a movable shut-off element (for instance a hinge flap or a slide valve plate) of a hot gas pipe of large dimensions and a stationary seat.
In the known constructions of this type, the two flat long edge regions of the sealing element represent a straight-line extension of the curved zone, and these two flat long edge regions are generally fixed by means of separate clamping arrangements. The principal disadvantages of these known constructions are that the overall height is considerable and installation is difficult.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a device in which the overall height of the sealing element is substantially reduced. In a further development of the invention installation and removal of the sealing element are substantially simplified.